The invention relates to chairs, more specifically, wooden chairs having legs, a seat and a back.
In conventional wooden chair construction, the chair legs, normally cylindrical at their ends, are inserted into openings in the chair seat, after applying a glue or adhesive material into the opening, and allowed to set therein until the glue dries, thereby affixing the leg(s) to the seat. Owing to atmospheric changes in humidity and temperature, and the inherent sensitivity to such changes in both glue and wood, such a joint, over time, can and does become loose, necessitating disassembly, regluing, refitting and the process begins once again.
Various techniques for overcoming the problem of chair leg joint loosening are known. Exemplary of proposed solutions for this problem are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,710,911 (Wittliff), 732,736 (Gruenwald), 374,997 (Remaly), 352,755 (Hurley), 239,246 (Heavenor), 230,117 (Farum) and 208,768 (Sorenson). These known techniques have been found to be cumbersome, ineffective and to detract from the pleasing aesthetics of the chair.
The present invention provides means whereby the loosening of joints common in wooden chairs as ordinarily constructed, due to the shrinkage of the material ordinarily used in the construction thereof, is overcome, simply, conveniently and presenting no detrimental change in the outward appearance of the chair.